All too Familiar
by DarkHeart9397
Summary: What will Nightwing notice when Cyborg and Beast Boy bring home Batman: Arkham City home, complete with the Nightwing bundles? Just a really random oneshot I had in mind while playing Arkham City. wrote by heart Breaker


Cyborg walked into the Ops. Room with a triumphant smile on his face, a green monkey was clinging to his back with a giant smile on its face.

"Nightwing, you better move the hell out of my way."

Nightwing, once Robin, turned and glared at them, "why the hell should I listen to you?"

"Cause I just bought Batman: Arkham City! With the Nightwing bundle pack!"

Nightwing groaned, "seriously guys? Bruce Wayne does Batman's voice and it doesn't even sound like the real Batman, not to mention that every thug in that game calls me 'pretty boy'."

Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped over the edge of the couch, bouncing on it and making Nightwing go flying. They popped in the disc and watched as the opening sequence began with Batman talking to Commissioner Gordon about Arkham City and how he would sneak in and see the truth of it. Nightwing watched them play it in feigned disinterest. While he knew that the only reason Bruce had played Batman was because he was in fact actually Batman, was only to play with fire, it was interesting to hear him do the Batman voice, for pay. Within hours the two boys had defeated the game and sat back in awe as Batman laid Joker on the hood of the cop car.

"What the hell is wrong with this game!?" Cyborg announced, wiping tears from his human eye. "Why are we crying over The Joker of all people!?"

"Because he is what completes Batman. Without the Joker Batman would have never become what he is today. It is not Robin, or Batgirl who makes him what he is, we just lend him a hand." Nightwing answered from behind the couch in a hushed voice. He was staring at the screen with wide eyes. Never before had he contemplated a Gotham without Joker and Batman. They represented eternal balance between madness and sanity. Beast Boy and Cyborg turned off the Gamestation and left the room, still crying over the last laugh Batman and Joker shared. Nightwing Sat down on the couch and picked up the controller, turning the game back on, curious as to what the extra features were included with the game, as he loaded the main menu he saw an option called 'Harley Quinn's revenge.' He clicked on it and it loaded. As the screen came up he saw Robin perched on the roof of a building facing the steel mill, he was talking into the comms system to Oracle. Nightwing chuckled, Barbara and Tim had both warned him about them being in this game, but he didn't expect it to be like this. Laughing throughout all of Harley's so called 'revenge' he quickly finished it. This game made Harley seem stupid and ignorant, but he knew that if Joker really would have died, she would have fallen back on Poison Ivy for revenge, and not some silly plot to commit a murder suicide. Once defeating it the game prompted him to try some challenge maps, which he glared at. He did have to admit that he was curious to see what they made him look like and what gadgets they gave him. Sighing he closed his eyes and selected the Nightwing challenge maps. The game screen loaded with an exact replica of him, throwing his baton in the air and winking at the camera. He growled in response and started playing the game. Opening up the gadget menu he saw that they had every one of his gadgets perfect. He narrowed his eyes, "Bruce you little shit." He began to take down thug after thug going through each map seamlessly. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in just as he was opening up the third map. They stared at the screen in wonder at the seamless combos and countering, that is, until they saw who was playing. They busted out laughing, clinging to each toehr for support.

"You're playing as yourself?" Cyborg gasped through the laughter as Nightwing glared at him.

"Shut up guys. I was curious."

"hey pretty boy! How is that working out for you?" beast boy asked him, clutching his gut, laughing. Nightwing growled at them and stormed out of the room, pushing them to side as their laughter followed him out. Opening up his phone he called Bruce and waited for him to answer.

"Dick?"

"Fuck you Bruce!" Nightwing hung up the phone and stalked to his room to brood.

##

"Who was that Master Bruce?"

Alfred walked in carrying Bruce's afternoon tea and watched Bruce hang up the phone, shaking his head and laughing.

"It was Richard. He finally played Arkham City."

He sipped his tea chuckling and Alfred carried out the tray with a smile on his face.


End file.
